bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Voice Actors Sorry to bug you, Sunxia, but a user named A-Stone is going on a voice actor changing spree. I really have no idea if this is correct or not, though all the voice actors do feature in Bleach. Please look into the matter and interperet it. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 12:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Hey, Sun! Can you get the images for Uryu Ishida & Sado vs. Muramasa, because I do not have the time to get them myself. As usual, I am much obliged to ask for your help, and I will appreciate whatever you can do. The reason I cannot get them myself is that the Internet Overlord (my mum) is pulling out all the stops to restrict me from using the Net. Thanks, 12:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Do you know whether anyone has an image of Inaba entering the prison and greeting the man? I am wondering because, the image is not on his gallery, so I was wondering whether you could possibly acquire that image for me, so I can place it in his updated plot section. Thanks, 01:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done-- : :Speaking of images, SunXia, can you possibly get me an image of Hozukimaru and Ruri-iro Kujaku first meeting Kirikaze in Episode 265? It is the last image that I need, and I cannot get it due to the Mac's inability to crop images correctly! : :Thanks, : 11:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you for getting that image for me! 02:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Regarding the Tōjū Campaign , can you possibly recommend a good image that could serve as the title picture for the arc summary? : :Thanks, : : 08:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I know that you are busy and all, due to the new Project and all, but I was wondering whether you could suggest to me a good image which sums up the Toju Campaign. 14:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :So would you prefer me to add the Wakizashi facing off against the Bearded Toju image as opposed to the Zanpakuto Spirits vs. Kirikaze one? 15:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cite Thanks for answering that also, though i might have a hard time finding it though still i'll try :) For now i might just go for the wrong spellings of fixing it for now until i get the hang of using Cite notes :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 01:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I'll take my time :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 06:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Pic Hey, can you get a pic for me. Its in Episode 251 at the end. Its a shot of Byakuya blocking Kōga from killing Muramasa. They are clashing swords. I want to use it in Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Kōga Kuchiki. I would get it myself but my download speed is terrible for some reason right now. It takes me like 3 hours to download one high quality episode and I forgot to grab 251 when I was getting my other episodes.-- Looks good, thanks!-- Sig Thanks for having an unusual font in your sig, it helped me figure out how to change the font of blog comments :). I just wanted to let you know that haha.-- Hey Hey we are in need of pics for Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga (there are three bare paragraphs in the battle section. Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayel Aporro Granz (there are bare spots toward the middle and end as well as the aftermath). Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayel Aporro Granz (there needs to be a main pic as well as a few bare spots in the article). Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga (there needs to be a main pic as well as a few bare spots in the article). Thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 05:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Hey, just a heads up. You probably won't be on during this but at 10pm pacific time for a few hours, you will not be able to upload images because Wikia is fixing a major bug with images.-- Yep, that is what they are working on. Apparently the cache is not broken now when you reupload an image meaning that the change won't show up. They did not specify a time that image uploads would start working again but it should only be a few hours.-- Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the good wishes. I do what I can. Hope everything continues to go well for you both RL and wiki wise. Have fun! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Image Reuploads Update from wikia staff came about an hour ago. Apparently image reuploads should work fine now. There seems to be new issues now with images not loading so I don't know if reuploads actually do work but that is what Wikia says.-- How is it working? Are the images updating? I have already sent in a report on the images not showing up.-- New Pics Hey need pics to fill in spaces in Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 14:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Nozomi Image Placeholder Hey, Sun! About Alzanino's attempt to replace Nozomi's Profile Picture, I went and uploaded a picture of Nozomi from Episode 320. Can you go onto the Image Gallery's talk page and see if it is appropriate, as you are very good with determining whether images are suitable for their purpose? Thanks, 08:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pics Yeah, I've been trying to go through the pics lately to see if I could recognize them, but it's been kinda tough. If you figure something out or if he tells you what to do with them I would appreciate it if you let me know, thanks for your time. Pics & Inactive Users If you have found pics or what have you with no fair use rationale and they are uploaded for the personal page or otherwise of inactive users or old users then they are fair game to placed as candidates for deletion. So I would suggest making a listing of these pics or the users and then it can be handled accordingly. Also for those pics that you would keep and place fair use rationales on depending on the quality of the pic you may rather upload a new one rather. Hopefully that answers what I think you were asking. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk''')]] 19:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Changes In case you haven't seen, congrats on heading a project and congrats on being second seat :).--